


Rectangle

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Janji mengejar mimpi bersama, hanya tinggal 'janji' saat kenyataan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Johan menyerah berjuang, dan Miyoshi di ambang jurang kebimbangan.{untuk #Memoir3}





	Rectangle

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

 

Ada yang berbeda ketika Johan pulang tepat pukul empat sore. Kala itu, ia baru saja meninggalkan kursi panas wawancara (lamaran) kerja, kecewa karena ditolak. Kepalanya belum mendingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk: dompet menipis sementara ia harus bertahan hidup. Yang menyambut di pintu masuk ialah sepasang mata yang menatap sinis. Miyoshi mengembuskan asap nikotin, seolah hendak membuang seluruh miliknya sebelum Johan melangkahinya duluan. Kemudian, ia mendongak memindai Johan dari kepala hingga kaki. Menilai. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kusut, dan tatapan putus asa, sudah mengatakan semuanya. Miyoshi membaca itu dan ia memutuskan tidak banyak berkomentar. Di luar dugaan Johan, ketika lelaki itu melepas sepatu dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan padanya. Johan mengerutkan dahi, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. Kalau memang begitu, ia pun tak perlu bicara juga.

Akhirnya, topik itu baru diangkat malam harinya, setelah perut kenyang dan (kiranya) kepala mereka agak mendingin. Miyoshi sedikit berbaik hati dengan tidak membiarkan sahabatnya itu tidur dengan perut kosong. Piring bekas pizza tergeletak di atas meja. Johan selesai makan dan Miyoshi menuang anggur untuk dua gelas.

“Aku harus melakukannya besok.” Johan memulai percakapan.

“Menutup buku dan menyimpan pena. Kau akan membuang impianmu, demi mengejar yang tidak pasti.”

Johan menggeleng, bukan maksudnya untuk jadi plin-plan. Ketika kemudian, ia mencerna ulang makna ketidaksetujuan dalam kalimat Miyoshi, Johan melihat refleksi dirinya. Penilaian teman itu subjektif, tapi (sayangnya) selalu benar.

*

Miyoshi berhenti melukis. Tangannya membawa kuas yang menggantung di muka kanvas. Dia melempar tatapan menyelidik ke arah sahabatnya.

“Kamu ini plin-plan. Coba pikir ulang keputusanmu, benarkah ini yang kamu inginkan?”

Johan berpaling menghindari tatapan Miyoshi, dan lebih memilih melempar pandang pada papan lukisan itu. Ia melihat warna-warnanya memudar, dan secara acak membentuk sesuatu, seperti yang terbayang dalam pikirannya (gumpalan awan, lika-liku jalan, reruntuhan bangunan; seperti refleksi gejolak batinnya). Kadang-kadang Johan bisa melakukan itu. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Miyoshi. Kini tak ada lagi rasa kagum, entah mengapa─seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu─terhadap tangan Miyoshi yang seakan tercipta untuk sejuta keajaiban.

“Kamu tidak melupakan janji kita kan?”

Sesungguhnya Johan lebih banyak menaruh rasa iri terhadap kesempurnaan lelaki itu, seperti yang dulu─entah berapa kali ia menggunakan frasa _lampau_ ─pernah diutarakan, yang kemudian ditanggapi Miyoshi dengan heran. Johan tergelak saat tahu, Miyoshi pun diam-diam menyimpan rasa iri yang sama, terhadap cara Johan memandang dunia─yang katanya bebas, blak-blakan dan apa adanya.

Miyoshi tidak tahu, Johan menyembunyikan topeng itu untuk melindungi jati dirinya.

“Oh, Perjanjian yang itu?” katanya setelah ia berusaha keras, mengingat _janji_ apa dimaksud Miyoshi.

Kita lebih banyak mengingat ucapan kita sendiri, yang lahir dari pemikiran dan hati, dibanding kata-kata orang lain. Dan masih terngiang di telinga Johan, bunyi kalimatnya sendiri: “Soal kita akan mengejar mimpi bersama. Aku penulis dan kamu pelukis.”

Johan terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan: “Kita berjanji akan meniti jalan yang sama. Tidak akan melepas impian itu, mau bagaimanapun keadaannya.”

Miyoshi menelengkan kepala. Tepat seperti yang diharapkan. Johan mengulangi sumpah yang sekarang dilanggarnya.

“Bagus. Sekarang, kamu akan jadi yang pertama melanggar janji.”

Bagi Miyosh, berpegang pada prinsip setara dengan kejujuran. Ia tidak senang menodai pendiriannya dengan dibentuk oleh orang lain.

“Sudah kubilang, Miyoshi. Ini membingungkan sekaligus menyakitkan.” Johan mengelak secara tegas. “Aku harus melepas impian menulisku.”

Suaranya merendah, seperti meragu. Johan bimbang, sebetulnya mana yang benar? Mengapa harapan kita selalu berseberangan dengan kenyataan. Apakah itu karena impian kita manusia yang terlalu muluk?

“Besok, aku akan kembali bekerja di kantor lama. Mereka bilang akan menerimaku lagi.” Tekad Johan sudah bulat. “Jadi tukang sapu atau tukang parkir, tak masalah selama dapat uang.”

Uang! Johan dihantam kenyataan pahit. Demi uang, bayangan namanya terpajang dalam sampul buku di balik etalase kaca, bersama sederet nama penulis kelas dunia, harus menguap tak bersisa.

Johan menunjuk gunungan kertas dan map di atas meja. “Mimpi itu sudah berakhir.” Dia duduk merebah ke punggung kursi, memijat keningnya sendiri. Merasa sial melihat usahanya gagal, sejauh ini, semua _draft_ tulisan itu cuma jadi sampah.

Dua tahun hidup dengan tunjangan _pengangguran._ Entah berapa belas judul tulisan yang pernah dilayangkan ke alamat penerbit di penjuru kota, kalau tidak kembali dalam wujud suara redaktur di ujung telepon, bahwa dokumennya hilang, mungkin tersaruk di tong sampah, atau terangkut dalam truk sampah kemarin sore. Semua menyuarakan satu hal: _Tinggalkan mimpimu. Tidak berguna!_

Miyoshi terdiam. Ia meletakkan kuas, menutup kotak cat, dan mengemasi palet. “Mengapa?” tanyanya.

Itu bukan jenis pertanyaan yang logis. Ada banyak penjelasan yang sulit dimengerti. Tetapi Miyoshi ingin mencoba memahami jalan pikiran sang kawan. “Kamu berpikir untuk menyerah?”

“Kau bisa minta bantuanku. Kenapa tetap mengambil keputusan itu?”

Miyoshi menaruh penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya.

Johan menghela napas. Lelah. Hingga semalam yang lalu, ia masih berpikir untuk menggantungkan mimpi pada tinta yang memburai di atas putihnya kertas. Betapa mengagumkan untaian kata-kata. Mereka sanggup membentuk dunia baru, menyimpan peradaban masa lalu, bahkan menelurkan gagasan luar biasa. Dan betapa kebebasan yang dibawa bahasa pena itu telah merenggut hatinya, dan melenakannya dari realita.

Realita! Johan tercengang. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada tumpukan kertas di meja itu. Dunia fantasi telah mencerabut raga Johan sekaligus menjauhkannya dari fakta, bahwa tak ada kebebasan dalam sangkar mimpinya!

“Aku tak yakin,” kata Johan. Tatapan beralih ke Miyoshi. “Bantuanmu akan cukup menanggung hidup kita berdua.” Sesederhana itu.

Akan tetapi itu adalah jawaban yang tak memuaskan Miyoshi. Meskipun mereka sama-sama tahu, ada alasan yang lebih mendasar, diluar keseganan Johan yang enggan menggantung nasib pada sesama kawan.

Akhirnya tetap sulit bagi Miyoshi untuk memahami pilihan Johan.

Alih-alih terhina karena uluran tangannya ditampik, dia lebih menyayangkan sikap Johan. Kata Miyoshi, “Terus saja putus asa. Kamu akan menyesali keputusan ini nanti.”

Johan menggeleng sangat yakin. “Tidak. Tidak. Aku yakin dengan pilihanku.”

Sesaat kemudian, Johan menyadari sesuatu, ia bertanya, “Lalu bagaimana dengan punyamu?”

Ia menunjuk papan lukis Miyoshi. Tidak terlalu jelas gambarnya. Tetapi Johan bisa melihat siluet dua wajah berkulit putih di kertas lukis itu.

“Jangan harap aku mengikuti jejakmu. Menyerah bukan pilihanku.”

Johan tertawa hambar─lebih kepada menghina diri sendiri.

“Aku tidak menyerah. Hanya mundur sebentar. Kadang-kadang, kita harus mengalah untuk kemenangan yang lebih besar.”

Sebab menurut Johan, realita keparat itulah yang menekan kita supaya mengalah, jatuh hingga titik terendah. Dan kita harus menjawab tantangan itu dengan membuang ego─melupakan mimpi.

Miyoshi ikut terkekeh─lebih ke arah cibiran. Tidak kehabisan akal, ia menunjukkan cara untuk bertahan.

“Ada dua pameran besok lusa. Aku berencana menawarkan lukisanku di studio _empat-lima_.”

“Kamu yakin semuanya akan berjalan mulus? Heh? Ada yang salah dengan dirimu.”

Melalui kata-katanya, Johan menunjukkan tingkat pesimistisnya, yang tak Miyoshi duga.

Sebetulnya jauh dalam lubuk hati, Johan menyimpan secercah harapan. Ia masih bisa merengkuh mimpi itu kembali. Biarlah. Untuk saat ini Miyoshi memandangnya sebagai orang lemah yang mudah menyerah.

“Seseorang harus tetap berharap,” ujar Miyoshi. “Keraguan adalah musuh segala tujuan.”

Terdengar bijak. Tetapi biarlah Miyoshi melihat kenyataan itu sendiri, pikir Johan. Yang entah bagaimana, ia justru membuat Miyoshi sebagai pihak yang naif, dan menolak nasehat.

“Bercak cat di lantai itu, bisa bersihkan dan angkat papan lukisanmu keluar kamar?”

Johan mengalihkan topik, menunjuk lantai yang (sedikit) tercoreng cat lukis.

Miyoshi mendengkus. Ia sudah diusir secara halus. Namun, ia paham, kawannya itu butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih. Katanya, “Tak perlu perintahmu. Aku memang berniat untuk keluar.”

Dengan menggunakan tissue, Miyoshi mengelap noda cat di lantai. Hidungnya berkerut kesal. Padahal lantainya masih bersih. Ia memang suka lupa diri setiap berhubungan dengan kuas dan cat lukis, tetapi ia benci mengotori lantai. Itu tidak elegan.

“Tidak,” Miyoshi berubah pikiran. “Kamu saja yang keluar.”

“Lihat. Sekarang siapa yang pantas disebut plin-plan?”

Miyoshi berdecak, memutar bola mata. Satu yang ia lupakan tentang kawannya. Johan terkadang menyebalkan, penuh siasat tersembunyi, di balik senyum palsunya─yang terlihat makin menjengkelkan, dan hanya diketahui olehnya seorang.

“Merenunglah. Pikir ulang keputusanmu,” adalah kalimat penegasan Miyoshi. Ia masih berharap Johan membatalkan rencana (membuang impiannya).

Lalu ketika Miyoshi akhirnya keluar, Johan menyesal. Bukan senyum lega dan kepuasan yang terbit dalam dirinya. Kawannya itu tidak hanya membawa serta ransel penuh peralatan lukis, dan menenteng gulungan kertas, tetapi juga mengenakan setelan jasnya yang terbaik.

Bunyi langkah sepatu yang diseret menjauh dari pintu kamar itu sangat meyakinkan. Miyoshi sungguh marah, dan ingin kabur sebentar.

Johan mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Ia didera kantuk luar biasa, lalu jatuh tertidur. Bayangan pudarnya rangkaian huruf, diikuti ratusan lembar kertas berterbangan menjauh─mimpi-mimpi yang lenyap, tertindih khayalan bahwa ranjang mini di seberang kamar minimalis itu kosong untuk selamanya.

(Toh, memang ia yang meninggalkan Miyoshi duluan).

***

Kekhawatiran bahwa Miyoshi akan pergi _meninggalkan_ nya, terbantah saat esok malamnya di jam yang sama.

Johan sengaja tidur lebih awal, sepulang kerja di hari pertama. Ia terbangun akibat bunyi gemericik keran dan guyuran air dari kamar mandi.

Lampu kamar menyala. Di luar gelap. Sudah malam.

Di atas meja pendek di tengah ruangan, ada _polybag_ berisi kotak pizza.

“Sudah bangun?”

Miyoshi keluar kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah. Dia menggosok kepala dengan handuk. Aroma _citrus_ tercium hingga sofa tempat Johan duduk.

“Sudah tidak marah?”

“Mengapa kamu mengira aku marah?”

“Tas ransel itu.” Johan menunjuk tas ransel menggembung di kaki meja. “Kupikir kamu sebenci itu dengan keputusanku.”

“Memang,” kata Miyoshi. “Tapi kalau itu maumu, siapa yang bisa memaksa?”

“Aku sudah merenungi keputusanku, dan tidak akan menyesal.”

Miyoshi mengeluarkan kotak pizza. Ia mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. “Pegang kata-katamu, kalau begitu.”

“Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.”

“Ya. Dan satu kali pelanggaran janji.” Miyoshi hendak menutup topik muram tersebut. “Kamu seharusnya lapar. Atau mau biarkan ini semua masuk perutku?”

“Ya. Aku lapar. Dan tidak. Berikan bagianku.”

“Tapi dengan bayaran,” kata Miyoshi main-main.

“Iya. Iya. Besok aku bayar”

“Seseorang senang dapat pekerjaan baru.”

“Aku ingin lihat bukti,” sahut Johan.

“Untuk?”

“Apakah uang lebih banyak membawa kesenangan atau membuat kita semakin muram─tidak puas dan ingin lebih.”

“Tergantung pemilik uangnya,” Miyoshi berpendapat.

“Seperti mengorbankan hal yang berharga, eh?”

“Berlaku hanya untukmu.”

“Oh ya? Kalau kamu sedang terjebak dalam dunia yang menuntutmu jadi tentara bayangan, dan kamu dibayar untuk itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Seperti dalam drama misteri?”

“Seperti mata-mata maksudku.”

“Tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah berada dalam situasi itu.”

“Oh begitu?”

“Ingat, keputusanmu sekarang adalah masa depanmu nanti.”

“Terdengar bijak. Apakah itu berarti setuju?”

“Kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, bukan? Kenapa masih ingin melibatkanku?”

“Aku tidak melibatkanmu. Hanya ingin tahu.”

“Kamu pikir pendirianku masih kurang jelas?”

“Tidak. Sudah jelas. Aku juga ingin lihat hasil pilihanmu nanti.”

***

Miyoshi tidak pernah berambisi hingga seperti ini. Padahal, saat dulu membuat janji mengejar mimpi bersama, itu sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Ia punya kawan yang akan menemaninya bergerak maju, berkreasi, berkarya dan terus sukses bersama. Memiliki kawan untuk berbagi itu menyenangkan. Terkadang, kita mendapat cukup motivasi hanya dengan melihat seberapa jauh perkembangan teman kita. Lalu, kita tergerak untuk berkarya. Mencipta rivalitas tak kasat mata. Berkawan sekaligus bersaing. Itu yang Miyoshi bayangkan sewaktu Johan mengiyakan janji dulu. Dan sekarang, kenyataan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Johan menyerah berjuang, dan ia di ambang jurang kebimbangan. Suasana yang dibawa teman kita, biasanya menular. Miyoshi yakin, tepat ketika Johan mengutarakan ingin melepas impian menulis itu, tak lama lagi krisis yang sama akan menimpanya.

*

“Tahu mengapa hampir seluruh protagonis dalam banyak cerita selalu dibuat tak berdaya di awal, dan baru ‘ditolong’ saat babak-babak terakhir?” Johan bersuara.

Miyoshi tidak mengerti. Apakah pertanyaan itu semacam hiburan atau sekadar menyudutkan─menyalahkan pilihan Miyoshi?

Tetapi realita yang saat ini tertelan oleh Miyoshi, terasa begitu pahit hingga meracuni sudut terdalam kepalanya.

Pameran itu gagal total. Lukisan Miyoshi tak dilirik. Orang yang (hendak) dipilihnya sebagai _calon patron_ tidak sesuai kriteria. Si Tua itu membuatnya kesal di pertemuan pertama. Tak punya selera seni. Dan ada sejumlah nama pelukis kenamaan yang masuk di daftar hitam. Miyoshi terlanjur membenci pola pikir mereka. Bukan partner yang bisa diajak kerja sama─menurut standar penilaiannya.

“Berhenti membandingkan antara aku dan kamu, Johan.”

Miyoshi terduduk letih di tepi ranjang. Di seberangnya, Johan bersandar di punggung sofa, tangan memburai simpul dasi. Lebih dari sebulan semenjak keputusan menyimpan pena dan kertas, rapat di dalam laci. Johan tampak menikmati pekerjaan barunya.

“Kamu bisa dengan mudah mengubah garis hidup tokoh dalam ceritamu. Menentukannya akhirnya, bahagia atau sengsara. Tapi tidak dengan realita─kehidupanmu sendiri.” Miyoshi menebak arah pembicaraan.

Inilah yang disukai, intuisi mereka sebagai seniman, itu saling terhubung.

Johan menatapnya penuh arti, tetapi Miyoshi memutus kontak mata. Johan tidak boleh menemukan lautan kesedihan ini. Ia benci kelemahannya diketahui.

“Tidak ada bedanya, Miyoshi. Cerita-cerita itu buatan tangan kita. Dan puncak kebahagiaan adalah saat kita mengecap manisnya kesenangan setelah didera segunung kesulitan.”

Johan terdiam sejenak. Miyoshi sudah disadarkan _realita_ itu sendiri. Tetapi, melihat sang kawan jatuh terpuruk, ia jadi meringis sedih.

“Itu karena penonton (atau pembaca) benci melihat tokoh kesayangan mereka _mati._ ” Mati secara makna, dan mati secara nyata, itu sama. Miyoshi berharap dirinya sungguhan _mati_ saja _._

“Dan kita adalah penonton sekaligus pelaku bagi drama kehidupan kita sendiri.”

Miyoshi menatap mata biru itu lebih dalam, berusaha menggali, apa yang seharusnya dimengerti. “Maksudmu, tidak ada yang salah dengan skenario Tuhan?”

Terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

Miyoshi benci menyebut kata _Tuhan,_ tetapi bahkan dalam kondisi terjepit begini, kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

“Tepat sekali. Ingat ucapanmu sendiri, seseorang harus tetap berharap.”

“Terdengar mudah jika hanya di lisan, Johan.”

Miyoshi merebahkan tubuh, berbaring, mencari kenyamanan yang tak juga didapat dari kasurnya.

Johan berharap, Miyoshi tidak putus harapan. Seharusnya, lelaki itu bisa lebih gigih.

“Ya. Memang. Karena kita punya tangan. Dengan tangan ini kita akan menarik harapan itu keluar dari pikiran kita, dan mewujudkannya.”

Miyoshi memasang telinga. Tangan melintang di atas pelipis, sementara pandangan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Padahal, tempo lalu Miyoshi baru saja menentangnya, mengapa pemuda itu berbalik mendukung pilihannya? Apakah dirinya sepenting itu?

“Terdengar bijak,” sahut Miyoshi, yang merasa sedikit lega, dan melupakan nasib sialnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah memilih kawan terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi lebih tertarik.

“Aku tahu rencanamu. Kamu tidak benar-benar berhenti menulis, kan?”

Johan tersenyum, mengangguk.

“Ya. Ternyata, menulis adalah hidupku. Aku tak dapat hidup tanpanya.”

***

“Ha! Ini dia masalahmu.”

Johan berkata seraya mengarahkan telunjuk tepat ke arah papan lukis yang dipancangkan Miyoshi.

Ini adalah pagi di akhir pekan. Mereka sepakat untuk menilik ulang lukisan (gagal) itu.

Miyoshi tidak menyukai cara Johan memandang lukisannya. Ini kali pertama ia minta penilaian langsung dari teman sekamar. Ia mengelak, “Apa? Jangan katakan menurutmu ini lukisan yang gagal. Kau tahu, karya seni itu─”

“─bagaimanapun keadaannya haruslah dihargai.” Johan menyela. Ia tersenyum senang. “Bagus. Kamu menghargai karyamu lebih dari apapun. Karena karya yang jelek itu tidak ada, yang adalah karya yang sedang berkembang.”

Johan hafal kata-kata itu di luar kepala. Ia mengenali prinsip Miyoshi, persis seperti caranya mengenali kebiasaan hariannya. Dan Miyoshi benci melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

“Rasa percaya dirimu bagus, Miyoshi. Tapi kamu lupa aspek yang lebih penting.”

“Menurutmu ada motivasi yang lebih sempurna selain kebanggaan diri?”

“Ada,” jawab Johan. “Percaya diri itu bagus. Tapi kamu harus lebih terbuka menerima kritik.”

“Aku tahu. Kritik memang penting. Tetapi dari sekian banyak kritikus, tidak ada yang memuaskanku,” kata Miyoshi. Ia menjelaskan bahwa mereka sering menghindar tidak menyebut pokok kekurangan lukisannya secara gamblang.

Kenyataannya kemudian, Miyoshi tercengang saat menghadap master seni (mantan dosennya di kampus dulu). Profesor itu bilang bahwa semenjak pelepasannya di wisuda setahun lalu, sedikit yang berkembang dari lukisan Miyoshi. Apakah dirinya sungguh memancarkan aura yang memaksa orang supaya membualkan pujian? Atau memang dunia profesi lebih mengerikan dari yang dibayangkan?

“Oh ya? Kamu kan belum pernah minta kritik dariku.”

“Kamu tidak pernah kelihatan tertarik. Kupikir dunia tulis-menulismu sudah terlalu rumit.”

“Tidak sama sekali. Menulis sama rumitnya dengan melukis. Asal kau tahu.”

Miyoshi memutar bingkai lukisannya, memahami isyarat Johan.

“Kamu ambil kesimpulan dari mana?”

Papan lukis, seukuran dada hingga perut orang dewasa itu menghadap tepat di muka Johan. Ada yang bilang bahwa menulis dan melukis itu dua keahlian yang serupa━ada perbedaan, tentus aja, bukan sama persis.

Dua macam kesenian bekerja dengan mekanisme yang mirip. Sesuatu yang abstrak: imanjinasi dan opini, dituang dalam medium fisik, yang nyaris sama: kertas atau kanvas. Yang satu menjadi rangkaian kata, satunya merupa gambar dan warna.  Betapa sejarah telah merekam kegemparan yang sanggup dihasilkan dua dunia ini, dan betapa dahsyat efeknya.

“Kamu akan segera tahu. Sini biar kulihat.” Johan mengulurkan tangan, meraba-raba seluruh bidang lukisan, seperti ingin merasakan teksturnya langsung, tidak cukup dengan melihat.

Judul lukisan itu _“Swallow Boys”_ terbaca dalam tulisan di atas secarik kertas yang melekat di pigura. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah. Gambarnya dua pemuda berdiri di tepian sungai. Ia heran mengapa lukisan ini kurang menarik peminat di pameran kemarin.

Ia memindai seluruh bidang lukisan, mulai konstruksi garis dan dimensinya, lalu mengukur kecocokan warna yang melebur dalam gambar itu. Lukisan ini mengambil karya Verrocchio sebagai inspirasi. _‘Tobias and the Angel’_. Sekitar setengah tahun lalu, Johan pernah melihat lukisan aslinya━yakin itu bukan tiruan━dalam sebuah pameran yang dihadiri bersama Miyoshi. Ia melihat sendiri, bagaimana pelukis Italia itu sangat memengaruhi temannya.

Johan kembali menilik. Gambar itu berbicara tentang dualisme realita. Lagi-lagi, Johan tergelitik. Salah satu anak dalam gambar berjinjit, mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk menarik layang-layang yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Satunya lagi berdiri diam di belakang, menarik ujung pakaian temannya─terkesan mengganggu dan menghalangi, padahal temannya butuh bantuan.

Lukisan itu multitafsir. Bisa berarti _‘teman yang buruk,’_ atau _‘ketidakpedulian orang terdekat.’_ Layang-layang bisa berarti harapan. Terkadang orang terdekat justru berpotensi jadi yang pertama memusnahkan impian kita. Sindiran yang satire. Asumsi itu baru ditemukan saat menilik langsung sedekat ini.

Miyoshi masih menunggu. Ia menjauh sebentar. Bersandar ke birai jendela, memandang Johan, yang masih tampak serius mengamati lukisannya. Ia merenungi kejadian yang berlintasan dalam kurun waktu belakangan. Adalah kebetulan yang direncana, saat ia bertemu Johan untuk kali pertama di lobi ruang tamu penginapan. Lelaki itu tampak putus asa saat Miyoshi lewat hendak menuju lift ke lantai atas━melenggang santai dengan wajah acuh yang khas. Patron rumah memanggil Miyoshi, dan ia merasakan firasat buruk. Benar saja. Miyoshi tak punya cara yang lebih cerdas untuk merangkai kebohongan, bahwa kamarnya masih bisa menampung satu makhluk lagi. Ia diminta dengan sepenuh permohonan, supaya menerima tamu ini jadi rekan sekamar.

“Lihat, Miyoshi.”

Suara Johan menarik Miyoshi kembali. Pemuda itu beralih mendekat.

“Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Ciri khas lukisanmu sendiri, yang biasa ada dalam karyamu, rasanya seperti memudar. Ikan yang mencuat keluar sungai, itu mirip ikan milik Verrocchio.”

Miyoshi menaikkan alis, memandang dengan perasaan tak senang.

“Dan kamu kurang memperhatikan gambar di latar belakang.”

Miyoshi membiarkan Johan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

“Ini tampak seperti ruang kosong. Komposisi warna langit dan awan tidak begitu meyakinkan. Efek cahayanya muram, jadi kelihatan klasik. Bukankah ini lukisan kontemporer? Layang-layangnya menunjukkan itu.”

Miyoshi menelengkan kepala. Kritik yang cerdas, sebetulnya. Tidak ada basa-basi. Tanpa bualan. Kali pertama Miyoshi mendengar kritik seperti ini di luar lingkup perkumpulan keseniannya. Inikah sisi menarik Johan? Atau mungkin dia cuma berlagak, supaya dianggap _keren._ Heh? Memangnya ini apa?

Miyoshi lupa bahwa kemampuan menilai Johan, berasal dari _skill_ bahasa pena─hal yang mirip dengan milik Miyoshi─yang dikuasainya. Dan bahwa pikiran mereka bekerja dengan mekanisme yang serupa: mendistraksi ide yang konseptual, tertuang dalam medium yang substansial.

Miyoshi mengembuskan napas pendek, kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Kamu benar. Aku lalai memperhatikan latar belakang.”

Miyoshi membenarkan spekulasi Johan, tetapi tidak menerima penilaian itu secara mentah. “Tapi, lihat dan cermati lagi, lebih teliti. Kamu salah, Johan. Ikan itu bukan _jiplakan_. Kamu harus tahu, beda antara terinspirasi dan menjiplak─”

“─Ya ampun, aku tidak bilang _menjiplak._ ”

“Tapi kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu, seolah kamu mengatakan ini _jiplakan._ ”

“Oke, koreksi. Gambar ikannya━”

“Dari semua gambar ini, yang kamu perhatikan cuma ikan? Astaga!”

Miyoshi melemparkan pandangan kesal sekaligus geli. Kenapa malah fokus menilai ikan?

Johan terkekeh menyalahkan. Ia menepuk pahanya sendiri, lalu menimpali, “tunggu dulu! Aku baru mulai bicara, Miyoshi.”

“Pilihlah kata yang tepat. Ucapanmu bisa membuat orang salah paham. Sebagai penulis, kamu harus pandai memilih kata.”

Johan membuang napas pendek. Yang dihadapinya ini Miyoshi, yang merasa selalu benar, dan terkadang punya pemikiran agak licik, seperti mencari celah, supaya bisa membalikkan kritik itu padanya.

“Baik. Akan kuingat _nasehatmu,_ Tuan Seniman. Sekarang buktikan pengakuanmu itu. Maksudku, jelaskan segamblang mungkin.”

Akhirnya Johan memberi ruang bagi Miyoshi untuk menerangkan.

“Penikmat seni yang baik itu seharusnya tidak perlu dituntun memahami hal kecil seperti ini.”

“Oke lah, aku memang bukan _penikmat seni yang baik,_ seperti kriteriamu.”

“Aku hanya pinjam━ingat itu, berarti terinspirasi━unsur sungai dari Verrocchio, juga jumlah orang yang jadi objek lukisan: dua pemuda. Lihatlah dari sisi bentuk. Kelokan sungai itu sangat jauh berbeda. Kupikir kamu bisa melihatnya?”

Johan kembali memindai lukisan itu. Benar. Kelokan sungai itu tidak menanjak seperti lukisan Verrocchio. Tidak terlihat gunung atau perbukitan. Satu petunjuk lagi. Miyoshi memang sangat cermat, terencana dan halus.

“Ya. Aku lihat itu. Lukisanmu menggambarkan ironi kehidupan. Dampak simbiosis mutualisme yang mengerikan, dan memberi efek ketergantungan.”

“Bagus. Kamu lebih cerdas dari yang diharapkan. Sekarang perhatikan jenis ikan itu.”

“Ha! Ikan lagi?” Johan tergelak, mengingat tadi Miyoshi kesal padanya yang terlalu mendewakan nilai ikan.

“Tsk, ini detail yang lain.” Miyoshi mengerutkan hidung.

Johan mencondongkan badan tepat ke arah papan lukisan, supaya matanya dapat melihat lebih jelas, hingga ia bisa mencium sisa aroma cat minyak. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Miyoshi━menjelaskan mengapa aroma serupa yang samar-samar tercium setiap ia bersinggungan dekat Miyoshi. Tapi itu lebih seperti parfum, yang entah bagaimana, terasa agak membius.

“Itu, cuma ikan biasa?” Johan berasumsi.

“Kamu yakin, Johan?” Miyoshi menyeringai. Yakin, inilah letak permainannya, dan ia sedang menuntut kejelian.

“Apalagi selain ikan air tawar biasa?” Johan bersikukuh.

“Bukan. Itu piranha.” Miyoshi berkata dengan tidak sabaran.

Johan tergelak, nyaris kelepasan. Kemudian, ia kembali memandangi ikan itu lagi. “Hah? Kamu menggambar sungai Amazon?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Lantas?”

“Tidak ada batasan dalam berseni. Tidak ada garis pemisah antara fantasi dan realita. Kamu lupa itu?”

“Aha ha, surealis?” Johan merasa tertinggal tiga langkah, padahal sebelumnya mengira ia telah mengambil langkah maju. Ia baru ingat aturan tak tertulis yang satu itu. “Lalu, korelasi ikannya, kenapa anak-anak itu sibuk sendiri, padahala ada ikan kecil, sedih minta diperhatikan?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Kita dikelilingi ancaman dari tempat yang tak terduga, banyak musuh mengintai kita?”

Miyoshi bersiul kecil. Matanya yang cokelat bersinar-sinar, seperti baru saja melihat anak didiknya yang masih ingusan itu mahir membaca. “Aku tahu sahabatku tidak akan mengecewakan.”

Johan tertegun mendengar kata _‘sahabat’_ meluncur dari mulut Miyoshi. Itu kali pertama.

“Dan jawaban mengapa efek cahaya ini demikian, adalah prinsip _tiada batasan dalam berseni?_ ”

Miyoshi mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk rebahan di sofa, mengambil rokok dan menyalakan pemantik.

“Layang-layang itu simbol masa kini,” sahut Miyoshi. "Latar belakanganya sengaja dibuat begitu, muram dan tapi hidup, ingat."

“Meskipun kita bisa mendikte para penggemar seni─dalam kasusku pembaca─semau kita, tetap ada bagian dalam karya kita yang menjadi hak milik mereka secara khusus. Kita anggap itu lingkaran yang tak dapat dijangkau tangan kita selaku pendikte.”

Miyoshi mengatupkan rahang. Ia masih berpikir untuk tidak menerima kritik secara total, sebab itu artinya sama dengan mengikuti _bentuk_ yang ditetapkan orang.

“Berhenti berpikir kamu bisa membentuk dunia sesuai keinginanmu seorang, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi menoleh, menemukan mata Johan terpaku padanya. Pikirannya berubah seperti buku, sangat mudah dibaca. Kawannya itu sekaligus mengomentari prinsip yang dipegangnya. Tidak. Ia bukan orang yang kolot. Miyoshi menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan sanggahan itu. Tindakan yang nyata lebih dibutuhkan ketimbang ucapan yang tak bermakna.

“Ah. Aku berterima kasih.” Terdengar seperti dipaksa ketimbang tulus. “Menerima kritik dari orang yang memilih meletakkan mimpi alih-alih memanggulnya.” Miyoshi pura-pura melupakan fakta baru (impian menulis) Johan.

“Iya. Iya. Kamu boleh bangga. Sejujurnya aku iri padamu.”

“Atas?”

“Keberanianmu, Miyoshi. Kamu sangat menginspirasi.”

“Aku senang kawanku jujur.”

Miyoshi terpana oleh kejujuran Johan. Sebab sejauh dia mengenali kawannya, masih banyak sisi misterius yang belum terkuak dari sosok yang mengaku ingin jadi penulis terkenal itu.

“Bukankah jujur itu baik?”

Miyoshi teringat bahwa di pertemuan pertama mereka: ada janji supaya tidak ada yang saling mengganggu. Mereka harus berjalan sendiri-sendiri, satu dengan kuas dan satu dengan pena. Anehnya, justru berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Janji memperjuangkan mimpi bersama.

Akan tetapi, dunia yang berjalan seringkali tidak sesuai keinginan. Johan, entah cara apa yang akan ditempuh demi meraih mimpinya kembali. Miyoshi senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Johan tidak serta merta melepaskan dukungan untuknya.

Empat sudut bujur sangkar. Miyoshi baru menyadari itu, ketika ia mengamati kanvas lukisan yang terpancang ini, lalu memandang ke arah buku yang tergeletak di meja (Johan berdusta saat bilang akan membuang dokumen tulisan lama.) Pandangannya bergantian terarah pada papan lukis, lalu buku, kemudian Johan. Baik buku maupun kanvas (atau kertas minyak) itu sama-sama medium imajinasi. Kemiripan lainnya? Bentuk persegi dengan empat sudut siku-siku! Lalu ia membandingkan dengan keselarasan seluruh jenis simetri yang selama ini tertuang dalam lukisan-lukisannya. Miyoshi terperenyak. Ia dapat ide baru!

Johan mengamati kawannya itu yang tiba-tiba berubah suasana. Wajah Miyoshi bersinar lebih cerah dari matahari. Johan merasa silau. Apa sebegitu mudah pengaruhnya?

“Hei? Miyoshi?”

Ia memastikan kawannya masih memijak bumi.

Yang dipanggil justru menelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum (dengan cara yang belum pernah Johan lihat.)

“Bauer!” seru Miyoshi. “Sekarang aku tahu!”

“Tahu apa? Konsep lukisan baru lagi?”

“Ya. Mudahnya dibilang begitu. Tapi kali ini akan jadi milik kita, kawan!”

“Hah? Maksudmu?”

“Proyek kita bersama. Aku akan melukis judulnya, dan kamu menulis ceritanya. Tak ada penolakan.”

Johan ternganga di tempat. Miyoshi mengangkat buku tinggi-tinggi, sejajar dengan kanvasnya yang terlalu penuh warna. Detik itu, Johan menyadari, pikiran mereka bukan hanya serupa, tapi sekaligus sama bentuknya. Cara kerja empat sudut bujur sangkar itu; saat terperangkap di satu titik, lalu berlari mencari jalan keluar, niscaya kita akan kembali pada titik di mana kita memulai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Johan mengiyakan. Ia ikut tersenyum cerah. “Baiklah, kawan. Ini akan akan jadi kesempatan keduaku.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: draft lama yang sudah berdebu hampir setahun, tiba-tiba saya tergerak untuk merevisi ulang, dan setelah perbaikan di sana-sini, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk disertakan dalam rangka meramaikan event.
> 
> Referensi: lukisan Tobias and The Angel karya Verrocchio


End file.
